


Day 24 -- There Is No Foot

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus is a little delusional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 -- There Is No Foot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/110963.html

"Aren't your feet cold?" Sirius asked, reaching out to poke Remus through the big hole in his sock, which was right over the ball of his foot. The offended appendage kicked out and then disappeared under the mound of blankets.

"What is this 'foot' of which you speak?" Remus asked groggily. "There is no foot."

"You're not that sick," Sirius said, pulling the blankets back away from Remus' head.

"Nope," Remus agreed, obviously a little out of it. "I'm just drugged up on bad cold-curing potions." He nodded sagely.

"Remind me not to make you any more," Sirius said, sitting down on the bed. Remus curled into his lap, murmured something incoherent, and passed out. Sirius couldn't help but smile.


End file.
